Teenage Dirtbag
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: The Revolutions and The Chain Gang have been bitter enemies since kindergarten, and now in there last year of high school things have become personal, but when a young Randy Orton claps eyes on Maria Kannelis danger will follow
1. Chain Gang Vs Revolution

Randy slammed his locker shut and pulled his backpack further onto his shoulder as he walked down the halls of Woodland High in the nice quiet suburban town of Saladale. The other students pushed pasted him as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Randy walked out the large double doors at the end of the hall and out on to the basket ball court, it was a wonderful spring day the sun was shinning and the birds were singing but Randy's mood didn't match the wonderful weather, he took one look at the sun and pulled his black hood up over his head. He headed over to the football field where he'd meet the rest of his gang. In the spectator stands over looking the field sat a group of males, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Hunter Helmsly and Adam Edgeland. They all sat watching and heckling the track team, they all had the same black hooded tops like Randy's with the initials 'CG' in graffiti style letters on the back

"Orton!" Shawn called as he saw there leader, a 17 year old brown haired blue eyed Randy Orton walking up the steps to them, he greeted them all with a high five and sat by his best friends.

"What's up guys?" he asked pulling a coke can out his bag and opening it,

"Not a lot" John added

Hunter picked up and empty coke bottle and threw it at the waiting team, it clocked one of the guys on the back of the head and the group fell about laughing.

"How's Melina?" Adam asked as he leaned back and the bench

"She dumped me" Randy said gloomily as he dropped his bag down by his feet "last night via text, she said there's some one else" he said looking up at the clouds

"Tough brake man," John said patting his friend on the back

Shawn laughed "he's something to cheer you up and he signalled down to the field where the cheerleaders a group of 10 girls were about to begin there practise,

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to get a date for the Spring Dance" Hunter smirked as he jogged down the stairs and called over a blond girl called Kelly.

"No way man," Shawn called as Kelly gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek and skipped off to join her friends. Hunter swaggered up the steps to his mates and sat by Shawn,

"I pick her up at 8 o'clock" he grinned and Shawn punched him in his arm.

Randy watched as he saw his ex-girlfriend Melina practise with the group, his heart sank but his attention was pulled in another direction when a group of males arrived and gathered around one of the goal posts all sporting the same grey hooded tops.

"What are they doing here?" Randy asked, the rest of the gang looked over at them and frowned, Randy smirked "I could do with a fight, come on guy" he pulled his hood down and the five men walked down the steps towards the new arrivals.

-----

Dave Batista leaned against the lockers out side the chemistry lab as the bell rang through out the school; the hall ways were suddenly flooded with students all pushing past to the cafeteria for lunch. The door to the chemistry lab swung open and students hurried out, Dave smiled as brunette haired girl with piercing green eyes walked out, clutching her books to her chest, Maria Kannelis smiled as she saw Dave, he took he books off his girlfriend and held her hand as they pushed threw the crowds to the cafeteria. It was double Taco Tuesday so the cafeteria was packed, however in the far corner by a large set of double doors leading to the basket ball court a group of males sat all wearing a the same grey hooded top with the word 'Revolution' printed on the back, Dave had given his top to his girlfriend, she wore it all the time even though it was 5x to big. A blond boy waved over to them and the couple pushed passed the crowd to get to them. Dave sat beside the blond boy as he pushed a tray piled high with tacos in front of him and Dave started to devour them. Ken Kennedy, Johnny Nitro, and the Taker brothers Mark and Kane all sat and watch there leader eat. Dave offered half a grease dripping taco shell to Maria who sat opposite, she scrunched her nose up and declined his offer and opened one of her books.

"What you reading Mari?" Ken asked her, he moved his hand closer to Dave's plate to pinch one of his tacos, but he growled like a hungry dog and Ken backed away.

"It's for my chemistry essay" she said "We have to find out what will happen to the…"

"Nothing but fancy potions and things that go bang" Nitro said taking the book off her and flicking through,

"Hey give it back" she tried to snatch it back but Nitro moved it out of her reach "come on that's not fair, Dave" she whimpered and Dave shot a threatening glance at Nitro who swiftly handed the book back,

"I'm going to the library to finish this in peace, see you later" she kissed Dave on the cheek and made her way threw the crowds and back out into the hall.

"Bro, what do you see in her?" Ken asked

"What do you mean?" Dave said spitting Taco every where

"She's nothing like your last girlfriends…" Mark said

"Exactly, she different she's a lot smarter than the others. Never hurts to have a change" he finished the last taco and pushed the plate out of his reach

"You gone all the way yet?" Kane asked with a smirk

"What would you know about going all the way Kane, you've never even seen a girl" Nitro laughed and Kane threw his empty plastic cup at him

Dave shook his head, "But come the Spring Dance" he smirked "if I get my way"

Ken slapped him on the back "come on I need a smoke" the gang got up and left the table, they headed out of the cafeteria through the double doors and out into the basket ball court. They stood gather around the goal post on the football field watching the cheerleaders, Nitro was fond of one in particular and hadn't taken his eyes off her. When movement in the stands caught his eye, a group of male were making there way over to them all wearing the same black hooded top.

"Looks like trouble" Nitro called, and the group watched as Randy and his Chain Gang made there way over to them

"What you doing here Batista, our know this is our turf" he told him getting nose to nose with the leader of The Revolutions.

Dave smirked "your all talk Orton"

"Why don't you guys just piss off" Adam said backing up his leader

"Shut up Edgeland! This has got nothing to do with you" Ken said

"Well let's make this about me so I can re introduce your face to the floor" he said getting angry

Ken laughed "That's the problem with you Chain Gang you all talk so put your money where your mouth is"

"Unless you ain't got the balls" Dave said

"That's what Melina told me" Nitro laughed

Randy's attention turned from Dave to Nitro "say that again"

"The reason Melina left you, she didn't wants some little boy" Nitro smirked "she wanted a man like me"

Shawn and Paul burst into hysterics "That's rich coming from you Nitro" Paul said in between fits of laughter

"Shut up!" Nitro snapped "At least I no how to please a woman, and believe me Melina was very pleased with my work last night she couldn't stop screaming my name," Nitro smirked. As quick as a flash Randy's balled up fist met Nitro square on the nose and he fell to the ground. Blood poured and dripped down his shirt "you bast…"

"ORTON! My Office NOW!" a powerful voice screamed Randy looked up to see the Principle McMahon striding his way over to them. Randy pulled up his hood and walked passed the Principle and back into the building, Nitro's blood still on his balled up fist. "And as for the rest of you get out of here, or I'll throw all your asses in detention for the rest of the semester, now move!"  
"This isn't over" Dave hissed at the four remaining Chain Gang members as The Revolutions took Nitro to the nurse the Chain Gang followed the Principle to his office to wait for there leader.


	2. The First Meeting

I want to apologize: mainly because I have become very sloppy with my storeys, its mainly to do with my college work, getting loads of stuff to do in very little time and I have some what neglected my storeys. But as of next week I official brake up for the summer (2 months off, can't bloody wait) and I will try and get at least 3 chapters posted per week for all my storeys (well, I'll try to).

* * *

Randy sulked out of Mr McMahon's office, he pulled his hood over his spiked brown hair and buried his hands into his pockets he watched his feet as he walked down the hall; the four guys were all waiting for him at the cafeteria entrance, they were checking out a group of girls all giggling at the table closest to them when John noticed Randy making his way to them. 

"What you get?" he asked

"A month of community service working after school at the Library for 2 hours each night, starting tonight" He said in one long breath

"That's not so bad" Adam said

"But I'm on my last warning, anything like this happens again then im suspended indefinitely" he said looking down at his feet again

Shawn made a sucking sound when he breathed in air through his teeth "tough brake man"

Randy looked up at his fellow gang members with an evil look and smirk to match "But he didn't say anything about beating them to a bloody pulp after school"

"Now you're talking Randy" Hunter put his arm around him and patted him on the back, as they turned away from the cafeteria and walked up the long grey halls with dark blue lockers lining the walls and pretty petite Brunette girl was walking towards them clutching books to her chest. Leaning against the lockers was a trio of freshmen that thought they were all that but really were very pathetic, two boys wore black leather jackets and the girl had bleached blond hair in pigtails and blew a large pink bubble. One of the guys kicked out his foot so the girl tripped over, her books and pieces of paper shot across the hall and one book skidded to a halt at Randy's feet, he picked it up and went over to help her. He bent down and gathered up bits of paper, as she put her hand on one piece at the same time Randy put his hand on top of her, he looked into her beautiful green eye and she blushed a little, Randy smiled and took his hand away and handed her the papers and book.

"Thank you" she said softly and hurried passed the Chain Gang, Randy couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked old enough to be in the same year as him but he had never seen her before.

Paul and Shawn went over to the two guys in the leather jackets who were laughing and flicked them both on the forehead and knocked there head together.

"This is our turf" Hunter said "so beat it!" he snapped and the 3 scampered away.

Randy got to his feet and dusted him self down "Who was she?" he asked and the other members shrugged

"Never seen her before" John said

Randy realised that she was wearing a Revolution hoody he shrugged it off hoping the guys didn't notice and walked to there next class.

-----

Nitro sat in the nurses office tissue plugged up his nose, a distort Melina by his side.

"Mel, I'm fine" he said pinching the bridge of his nose,

"I can't believe that thug did this to you baby" she said stroking his long black hair "When I get my hands on him I swear…

"You're not going to do anything Melina" Dave told her as he leaned against the door "he's our problem, and we'll take care of him and the rest."

They left the nurses office and met up with the rest of Revolution; Dave smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and began to write a text message.

"Let me guess Maria?" Ken said, Dave nodded and Ken sighed. "I don't know what you see in her man, you can do a hell of a lot better."

Dave stopped in front of them "What do you mean?" Dave was the biggest one out of all of them and towered over Ken, a cold hard look in his eyes.

"Let's be fair man," Nitro said "She's not like us"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"She's a geek" Melina said "she spends every waking moment in the library, when normal people are out having fun"

"She does not spend all her time in the library" Dave defended

"Ok well apart from going to this school and the library what else do you know about her?" Mark asked

"She likes… music"

"What kind of music?"

Dave paused "I duno" he mumbled

"Do you actual spend anytime out side of school together?" Mike asked

"Not really were always busy"

"Doing what?" Kane asked

"Well I do Football practise every other night and she's doing… homework" Dave said slowly

"I rest my case, I find the defended to be a geek" Ken said and the others but Dave laughed

"So what she's a geek? You're just upset because she wouldn't help you on the pop quiz the other day" he snapped at Ken

"Dude come on, I'm thinking of you here. Think of your reputation, you're dating the biggest nerd on the planet. That's not going to look good on you man, you have to break it off."

"But she's hot" Dave said

"But she's a bigger geek, it's only fair" Nitro told him

Dave wasn't sure, she really liked Maria, but were the guys right, was it so shallow of Dave that he was only with her because she had a hot body. The guys were right, maybe it was bad for his character, if he was going to dump her it had better be quick and before the dance on Friday.

-----

It was the end of the day and Randy had to start his community service, as he walked slowly up the empty grey halls and stopped at a large set of double oak doors. He pushed them open to a vast dark oak and yellow library, book shelves as far as the eye could see, and at the end of the vast room a door leading the computer labs, a head of him were large long tables with chairs surrounding them, and a long yellow sofa along the far wall. Next to him was the reception desk and a lady with thick rimmed glasses and a ginger perm sat typing away at the computer desk.

"Hi I'm here to do my community ser…"

The woman pointed to a pile of books "those need to be shelved" the pile was almost as big as Randy "Just wait a moment for the library volunteer to show you what to do"

Randy sniggered _'who would work here of there own free will'_ he thought. Just then the double doors opened and in walked the brunette girl who he helped in the hall.

"Ah Maria." The woman said behind the desk "we have a new helper, his names Randy Orton, he's here on community service, show him the ropes will you."

"Sure thing Brenda" she said "Hi" she smiled at Randy

"Hello again" he smiled.

Maria loaded a trolley with books and Randy followed "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before"

"I spend most my time in here," she sighed "I moved up here about 5 months ago, my dad got relocated" she said picking up a hand full of books "ok on the spine of the book is a letter and a number, the letter represents the aisle and the number is where it should be placed on the self" she took a big blue science book and slotted it in between two other books "like so" she smiled at Randy "your turn" and handed another big blue science book to him, he read the label on the spine,

"N, 364" he said looking around

"That's down the end" she said.

Randy and Maria chatted while they worked; it was nice for Maria to have some one her own age to talk to.

"Who do you hang around with?" Randy asked

"Torrie Wilson and Ashley Massaro are the two closest friends I have around here. Everyone else think im a little… well geeky, and who can blame them, I spend all my time in here" she sighed "I do have a boyfriend, but his friends don't like me at all so I don't really spend much time with him"

Randy remembered she wore a Revolutions jack in the hall "You're going out with a Revolution?"

She nodded

Randy smiled "There the reason I'm in here"

"You're the one who punched Nitro?" Maria asked wide eyed

"Kind of… Yeah" he smiled sheepishly

"Well done" Maria said which surprised Randy "to be honest I can't stand him" and they both laughed.

They talked and worked the whole time Randy was there, when it was time for Randy to quit he didn't even realise. A half hour later Maria and Randy left the library and walked down the quiet empty halls.

"Dave isn't coming to see you is he?"

"Don't think so why?"

"I don't really want to have to beat him up is all"

Maria laughed "nah, he has Football practise"

"I could walk you home if you like" Randy said

"Thanks Randy" she smiled "but I'm going to catch the bus, I live 20 minuets drive from here"

"I can wait with you at the bus stop, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now"

Maria smiled as Randy pushed open the doors to the tarmac yard, It was going dark the sky was a dusty orange as it began to set behind the large high school building, long shadows were being cast across the yard and the sound of the football practice drifted on the air.

"Are you going to this dance Saturday?"

"I don't know… maybe, what about you?

"Depends if I can find a date or not" he smirked

They stood at the buss stop but it was not long until the number 33 came they said there good byes and departed, Randy walked the streets alone thinking about Maria, this was to him like conspiring with the enemy, she was such a lovely girl and was surprised that she'd date anyone as big an ape as Batista.


	3. The Spring Dance

It was Saturday night. Randy sat on the stands along the gymnasium wall drinking some fruit punch. He wore a smart shirt, metal spiked wrist bands and baggy black jeans with a pair of black converse. He was waiting for someone and he kept impatiently stared at his watch. Hunter sat next to him sulking

"Cheer Up Man!" Randy yelled over the music which seamed to scream out of the DJ's speakers "Me and Adam don't have dates either!"

"Your date didn't run off with Revolution!" He retaliated.

Kelly was dancing with Ken in the middle of the floor right in front of Hunter. The music blasted and the disco ball span filling the gym with reflected light, the walls were covered with green and silver streamers and balloons, the same colours as the Schools Logo. He glances around the room trying to spot Maria who not arrived yet. Even though at the far end of the gym the Revolutions were all there, he watched Nitro and Melina making out in the corner. Adam made his way over to him but Randy was staring right through him,

"Forget about her man! She's a whore!" Adam said and he sat beside Hunter but he was not watching Melina, Dave had a group of girls gathered around him like some glorified pimp, one girl in particular had long bleach blond hair, dazzling blue eyes and an IQ of a squashed melon was giggling and tossing her hair over her shoulder and making puppy eyes up at Dave. She brushed her body up against him and Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck,

"That no good Son of A…" Randy muttered under his breath and darted across the dance floor, when Shawn and John grabbed his arm

"No you don't" Shawn said pulling him off the dance floor "Not tonight"

John sat him down on a bench and handed him some fruit punch but added a little Vodka that he pulled out of his inside jacket pocket to spruce it up, Randy downed it in one still staring at Dave, the whole gang was now staring puzzled at there leader.

"I got to tell Maria" Randy said scrunching up his cup and throwing fearfully it at the ground

"Who's Maria?" Hunter asked

"She's… a friend, and she is dating that Neanderthal" He nodded towards Dave who was all over the blond girl like a bad rash. Randy explained to them that he and Maria were quite good friends, what with his community service working at the Library, if it was not for that he would never have met her. Rage bubbled inside him as he watched the blonde girl who had been identified by Adam as Olivia Shanks was now sitting on Dave's lap with him whispering things into his ear.

"Im going to get some fresh air" Randy said and left the gym, he walked down the dark hallways and his foot steps echoed along with the dieing sound of the 90's pop music coming from the Gym. He pushed open the double doors to the silent and freezing cold court yard; he sat on the concrete step and took a packet of cigarettes out of his jeans. He lit the end of one and took a long deep puff; he blew out smoke rings which amused him a little. He delved his hand back into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, he scrolled through the names in his address book until he came to Maria's, he sat there for a solid 5 minutes wondering whether to call her and tell her what he saw, even though he had only known her for a week he felt that they had a good friendship.

"You know smoking's bad for a boy your age" a young ladies voice said, He gazed up to see Maria standing above him she looked stunning, her hair was tied up in pigtails, her makeup was dark and punkish to match her outfit of a pleated mini skirt, black tank top and fishnet tights and boots. Randy stared in awe at her before he spluttered out

"You look amazing" he smiled, he stubbed out his cigarette on the step and stood up, even with her high heels Randy was still an inch or so taller. "Shall we go inside, it's freezing out here"

As Maria walked up the steps and opened the door Randy took her arm, "Maria, there's something I got to tell ya, Dave's in there with another girl, he was all over her, I'm really sorry" Randy looked into her emerald green eyes which sparkled, her happy smiling face became mournful

"What? He wouldn't, he said he loved me, your lying"

"I wouldn't lie to my friends; I'd stick up for them"

"I'm your friend". The smile came back. "I want to see with my own eyes" Maria said and stormed through the doors and up the hall, Randy close behind. She walked into the Gym and could not see Dave anywhere. She wondered around aimlessly trying to see him when Randy re-joined his team mates and a cute little red haired girl began to chat to Randy. In the far corner Revolution sat, Melina and Nitro making out, Ken chatting with some blond girl and Dave sitting alone, he smiled as he noticed Maria walking over to him. She took his hand and pulled in into a corner far away from anyone else

"Are you cheating on me!" she squeaked

"What! Where the hell did that come from?"

"Someone told me you were getting hot and heavy with some one else"

"Who told you that?" he asked

"Does it matter? Your not denying it!" tears welled in her eyes

"No I'm not cheating on you babe, I love you" Dave said, a slow song played and all the couples made there way to the dance floor "come on honey lets dance" he led her to the centre of the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder, but there was something in the way he acted that she did not trust, she noticed Randy talking to a girl from her English class, they made there way to the dance floor and began to sway with the other couples, she could not get any closer to him if she tried. However Randy's attention was turned to the two timing Dave who was now dancing with Maria "_**She disserves better**_" he thought.

Maria watched Randy and the red haired girl dance for a while and she kissed Randy firmly on the lips, Randy smiled but glanced over at Maria. The two stared at each other for a moment or two, Randy smiled and winked at her, and she blushed. She could feel Dave's hands slowly moving further down her back, she looked from him to Randy, who quickly glanced down at the red haired girl. Maria sighed, _**"was he telling the truth about Dave?" **_She thought_** "sure he hates Dave's guts but he wouldn't lie about something like that, Would he? Is that the kind of guy Randy Orton is?" **_She sighed again as she watch them dance, Randy glanced up at Maria with cute puppy eyes and an innocent smile, and watched as she snuggled closer to Dave but Maria did not take her eyes off Randy.

Randy was in desperate need for the bathroom, he told his date that he would be back in a few and wondered through the crowd towards the boys bathroom. Dave nodded towards Nitro and Ken who followed Orton. Dave leaned down to Maria ear and whispered

"This place is a little dead, why don't we take the party back to mine? The place is mine 'til Monday"

"I don't know Dave" Maria said timidly

"Come on baby loosen up, you'll have fun I promise" Dave said, taking her by the hand and leading her off the dance floor and out of the gym.

Meanwhile Randy had washed his hands and was styling his hair in the cracked, broken mirror on the tiled bathroom wall when Nitro and Kens reflection appeared behind him

"What do you losers want?" As he turned to face them his face met with Nitro's balled-up fist and cut Randy's lip open, Ken kicked him hard in the stomach and Randy fell to his knees, Ken hit him with several hard blows to the head and Randy collapsed on the floor in a heap. Nitro picked him up by his head, blood pouring from Randy's lip and nose, he was dazed and confused.

"This is a message from Dave; Maria is Dave's property, so stay the fuck away from her, and Dave's pleasure is none of your business, so if you try and interfere with Dave's relationships again, you're a dead man got it?" Nitro punched him hard again "and that's just because I don't like you" Randy lay on the floor helpless spitting blood from his mouth as Nitro and Ken left the bathroom.


	4. Study Buddies

Randy rummaged deep in his extremely untidy locker for his chemistry book. Old socks, food packets and empty pens were thrown out the as he searched for his book, unannounced to him Shawn and Paul came up behind him talking and laughing loudly,

Shawn knocked several times on Randy's flimsy tin door of his locker "Hey Randy you heard the latest news around the school?" He said leaning on the locker next to his,

"Ah Shawn, you no I don't go for gossip" he said still rummaging

"Its real juicy man, it's about that Maria girl" Paul added

"Maria?" Randy backed out his locker and slammed it shut exposing the cut on his lip and nasty looking bruise under his right eye

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Shawn exclaimed

Randy waved him off "ah it's nothing, what's up with Maria?" he asked enthusiastically leaning on his locker opposite Shawn.

"Well word on the street is she and Gorilla Boy Batista headed up to make out point after the dance, and she well went full hog if you get my meaning and now she thinks she's pregnant" Paul smirked

"Pregnant?" Shawn said "I heard she caught something off Batista, who caught it of that trashy blonde Home Ec teacher, who has passed it around every male in a 5 mile radius"

"Get out of here, where did you hear that?" Paul asked

"Maria left with Dave after the dance?" Randy questioned

"Looks that way" Shawn said as the bell rang for class, and the three of them headed to there Chemistry lesson. Randy was feeling a little hard done by and a little jealous, not only was she still with that jerk even when Randy saw him with another woman and told her, but she went somewhere with him after and did god knows what. The thought of Dave naked made Randy shudder and a cold sensation tingled down his spine as they crossed the threshold to room C15 Mr Hewitt's Chemistry Lab, a short stocky man with dirty blond hair, thick rimmed glasses and a long white lab coat stood behind a large desk. The class was full, bar three desks at the back in front of a scaled model skeleton of the human body. The lesson as per usually was terribly dull, Mr Hewitt went on about Neurons and chain reactions in his dull monotone voice, of course Randy, Paul and Shawn were not paying attention, Paul and Shawn were making paper aeroplanes and racing them when the teacher turned his back and Randy was carving his initials RKO into the wooden desk.

"Mr Orton" a voice came from the front of the class, he looked up to see the whole class staring at him including Paul and Shawn, "What was I just talking about?"

"Erm… Something about Chemistry?" the class giggled but Mr Hewitt was not impressed

"See me after class boy" Randy rolled his eyes and begins to drawn things over the desk in permanent marker. The bell finally rang after a long hour of doing nothing, Paul and Shawn taunted Randy as they left for lunch, Randy was called up to sit at a desk at the front of the class. Mr Hewitt sat behind his desk looking through papers,

"Do you have any idea what these are Mr Orton?" Mr Hewitt asked

"Your rejections from mail order brides?" Randy guessed and smirked

"These are your test results" he said ignoring Randy's comment "from your last 5 quizzes; do you have any idea of what your average grade was?" Randy shrugged "Zero Mr Orton, you didn't score a correct answer on any of these papers"

"Got to give me credit for trying"

"Really, Question 6 on paper 3 I asked if I mixed hydrogen and two part oxygen what would I get, your answer was Chicken"

"What can you expect, your class was before lunch I was hungry, and food was all I could think off"

Mr Hewitt took off his glassed and rubbed his eyes, "If you expect to pass this semester and this year Randy, you need to try harder and not goof off, and I don't want to have to fail you, which is why I am getting you some extra help"

"What?" Randy exclaimed

And at that moment there was a knock at the door and Maria walked in, her bright green eyes sparkling "You wanted to see me Mr Hewitt?" she smiled as she held her books close to her still wearing that slightly large Revolution jacket

"Ah Maria right on time, Randy meet your tutor" Randy smiled as he caught Maria's glance "Maria I hope you don't mind" Mr Hewitt continued "but since you are the highest grading student in my class I thought you wouldn't mind sharing your knowledge"

"Not at all sir"

"Oh jolly good, well I'll leave you two for a second while I go make phone call won't be a moment". He scurried out the room and down the hall closing the door behind him,

"So." Randy said after a while "you're my new tutor." He leaned back on his chair and Maria leaned on Mr Hewitt's desk

"I guess so" she blushed

"So when do we get to blow up things?" Randy asked and Maria giggled

"I thought we could have our first section tonight in the library"

"Sure why not" Randy added, there was a long awkward silence before Randy spoke again "I've been hearing a lot about you today, is it true what there saying?"

Maria looked up from glancing down at her shoes "which one, the pregnancy one, the STD one or the Date rape one?"

"I didn't hear the date rape one" Randy said

"That ones my favourite" Maria smiled and so did Randy, it was good to see that she could joke about it "Randy you have to believe me even if no one else does, nothing happened, I swear"

Randy smiled "I believe you, so what did happen?"

"When went to his house, he was really drunk and well… He kind of forced him self on me, he tried so hard to do it, but I wouldn't let him, I left and haven't seen him since"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I don't want to lose him" she said mournfully "Dave's the kind of guy who fucks and leaves, I really like him and I don't want him to leave me afterwards and I don't want that to be my… my first time"

Randy looked surprised at her "your still a virgin?"

She nodded bashfully

"Congratulations!" Randy said much to Maria's surprise "All the girls at the school are whores and the guys even worse"

Maria smiled "so your not…"

Randy laughed out loud "hell no"

Maria looked at him with wide eyes "Ok Mr Big shot how many has there been?"

Randy begin to count on his fingers "ok so there was her, and the twins and that one girl in Canada, and the one in New York… lets just say a lot"

"And your only 17? God, you're a whore" Maria joked

"Why thank you" Randy grinned

"What was your first time like?" Maria asked curiously "was it magical and amazing like they say it is?"

"Complete opposite. It was a night mare, the sex was amazing but half way through her mum walks in, I could have died with embarrassment and she went berserk, I was only 13 and she was 14, and I never saw her again"

"That's so sad, did you love her?"

"Not really, I liked her a lot, but I have never really loved anyone well not as much as…" but Randy stopped him self "any who, I'm heading to lunch, want anything I'll pay" he smiled

"Sure" she said and they left the room. As they walked down the hall a lot of people were staring at Maria but she didn't care, secretly she liked the attention,

"How on earth did you get that black eye?" she said as she queued up behind him in the lunch line

"Hockey accident, I slipped on the ice" he lied, when really he suffered them at the hands of Nitro and Ken. He paid for his meal and a can of coke for Maria and made there way to a table the far corner of the room where the rest of the Chain Gang, Torrie and Ashley sat.

"Hey Orton!" John called and he scooted up the bench to make way for there leader, Torrie got up and hugged Maria

"Guys this is Maria, Maria this is Paul, Shawn, John and Adam"

"Hi, pleased to meet you" she waved

"So you're the famous Maria we've been hearing so much about" Paul said

Randy smacked Paul across the back of the head but Maria giggled "It's ok Randy, I don't mind, so what have you heard?"

"Well I heard you're pregnant and got a STD" Shawn said

"Well I heard you had a threesome with Dave and his sister" Adam added

"Ok the threesome is a new one, my favourite is the Date Rape one where I drugged Dave and had my wicked way with him while he was unconscious"

John laughed "I like this kid, pull up a seat"

"We can't, we have to get ready for gym" Ashley said "Come on you two" she said as she left the table and left with Torrie

"Nice to meet you guys, Randy see you later after school, bring your book"

"Yes ma'am" Randy smirked; she waved as she ran to catch up with Torrie and Ash. Randy turned to his mates who were all staring at him, a smirk creped across Paul's face, "Gorilla boy is going to kill you if he found out" Paul said

"Please, I can handle Dave any day"

"Well you couldn't fight off Nitro and Ken by your self" John said "He's been telling every one that they got you, and that your terrified of them"

Randy scowled took a vicious bite of his burger "He'll get what's coming to him, don't worry." Randy smirked "I got a plan."


	5. The Game

Randy leaned back in his chair and it creaked under the strain as he planted his feet firmly on the desk with a thud contemplating the question. The librarian walked passed him and smacked him around the back of the head with a rolled up news paper. He rubbed his head and sat properly at the desk, Maria looked at him wide eyed

"Any ideas?" she asked with a slight smile, Randy shook his head and Maria sighed "Let's try another one"

"Im sorry Mari, I think your just wasting your time, I'm not getting any of this" Randy said mournfully

"I have faith in you Randy; I know there's a brain in there somewhere" she smirked

"Oh ha ha"

The doors to the library burst open, John in his trusty black baseball cap strode over to the couple,

"No hats indoors!" screeched the librarian as John sat down at the table; John rolled his eyes and stashed his cap into his hoody pocket

"Are you going to be done soon bro? The game starts soon"

"The Game!" Maria gasped "I forgot"

"Maybe we should leave it there," Randy said looked at the clock mounted above the doors of the Library, it was coming up to six o'clock and was nearly time for the game between Woodland High's Wild Dogs and East State's Rabid Racoons in a quarterfinal game and Dave was the Star Quarterback and captain of Team Wild Dogs. Dave and his little posse were all in the Football team, the baseball team and wrestling team they were the kings of the Jocks, what ever they said the Jocks would do with no questions asked.

"Yeah okay" Maria said stuffing her books frantically into her bag

"Chill out Mari, the game don't start for another 5 minuets" John smiled

"I know but Dave always wants a good luck kiss before he goes out" Maria blushed, Randy and John looked at each other and rolled there eyes. She had packed her bag and was heading to the door when Randy noticed a tiny pink book she had left on the floor, he scooped it up

"Pack my bag, be back in a sec" he called over his shoulder to John

"Yes Master!" John said sarcastically but Randy didn't hear him as he opened the double library doors he saw Dave all geared up in his football jersey leaning against a locker and Maria locking lips with him in a very passionate kiss, Randy cleared his throat, the couple broke apart and Maria turned even redder but Dave stared a hole through him,

"You dropped this" he said handing over the little pink book,

Maria gasped "My Diary! Thank you Randy, gosh I thought I picked it up, I don't know what I would do if I lost this," as she put it in her bag John came out the library with 2 back packs, he threw one at Randy, Dave not taking his eyes off Randy, glared at him his lip started to throb where the scar from the Revolution attack was still just a horrid looking scab it didn't help that Randy was biting the inside of is lip hard either. He used all the self control he had to not beat the living day lights out of him,

"Nice shoulder pad," John said with a smirk

Dave took Maria's hand and pulled her away from them, she looked over her shoulder and waved,

"How the hell does an ape like Gorilla boy get a girl like Maria?" John asked as he leaned on Randy's shoulder, he shook his head and followed them down the hallways, the two watched as the love birds headed out the doors towards the football field and then secretly snuck down a dark hall, towards the locker rooms.

"Where are the boys?" Randy asked as the passed the empty gym where there passing foot steps echoed twice the volume,

"Shawn and Paul are in the locker room, Ad's on the field" John said as they turned a corner

Randy smirked, "Beautiful"

They walked down a small flight of stairs and saw Paul leaning against the boys locker room door frame stood next to him was a tank of Helium that he had stolen from the science labs, he was talking to a bunch of geeks, all with greasy hair, glasses and really bad acne, Paul smiled and patted one of them on the back, the group took the tank and scurried up the hall before anyone saw them. Randy and John leaned against the wall opposite,

"Where's Shawn?" Randy asked but his question was answered when a timid Shawn backed out of the locker room and gingerly closed the door after him, as he turned he jumped out of his skin as he was surprised to see three of them standing there watching him.

"You done?" John asked

Shawn held a plastic contain win his hand, he was also wearing blue latex gloves, he crunched up the container in his hand and took off his gloves.

"All done" he smirked and the four of the snuck across the empty gym, trying to make as little noise as possible to the large fire doors leading out to the football field. The roar of the crow could be heard miles away, the sound of a drum beat and air horns drifted up into the clear night sky, the boys kept low down as they sprinted across the field to the back of the spectator stands where Adam stood stirring the contents of a large metal oil keg and a wrapped scarf around his face, as the boys got closer they held there nose's in disgust

"Dude! That is rancid!" Paul said trying hard not to throw up.

"I think it's ready" Adam said pulling the scarf down,

"Bag it up and let's do this" Randy said as Adam pulled out a packet of what looked like water balloons from his pocket and began to fill them up with the putrid concoction.

Moment later the boys were armed with Sling shots and with sink balloons and headed towards the stands, John and Randy stood at the top of the North Stand, far away from everyone, they both pulled there hood over there heads and watched as the other members got into positions. The starting gun shot up into the air and the game began The Wild Dog's in blue and Rabid Raccoons in Red. As the ball was passed A Wild Dog threw the ball but to every ones surprise it just floated away, like a balloon caught in an updraft, they were given another ball and the shame thing happened again, and again, and again. Both teams were looking puzzled, Randy held a walkie talkie in his hand and slowly bought it up to his mouth "Now!"

From the four stands it began raining stink balloons, they hit 5 of the member of the Wild Dogs who all happened to be members of The Revolution, more and more balloons hurled to the ground, the stench was over powering, the stands were evacuated from screaming spectators all holding there noses trying to run from the stench, The Revolution boys looked mad, Dave took off his helmet and threw it on the ground in a fit of rage.

"Run!" Randy screamed down his walkie talkie and he and John sprinted down the steps and joined the evacuating crowds and acted like they didn't have anything to do with what just happened, down on the pitch the Revolution boys were slipping and sliding in the stinking sludge that was pelted at them, as they desperately crawled there way off the feild.

Randy and John ran as fast as they could to the locker rooms and stood patiently in the shadows, they could hear the team from inside the locker room. There was a moment of silence when a couple burst out the locker room itching like crazy and ran in the opposite direction.

"There's Itching powder in our clothes!" Someone called out and both Randy and John tried hard not to give the game away, they hastily walked across the gym and outside into the smelly nights air, where they met with Ad, Shawn and Paul and all five of them ran for dear life out of the school grounds.


	6. The Truth Hurts

Randy and his gang walked into English all laughing and talking loudly, as usual they founded there seats at the back of the class, even though just a few seats away Dave sat scribbling on the desk, Randy smiled as he saw Maria walk over the threshold he waved at her, but Maria just stared a hole threw him and found the nearest seat to her boyfriend.

"That is what we in the profession call blanked" Paul laughed, "What you done to upset her Orton?"

"I've got no idea"

"Alright class settle down," The long blond haired English teacher Mr Rutherford shut the door behind him as he walked to his desk, He always reminded Randy of a hippy lost in the wrong decade, he placed his large leather bound suitcase on the wooden surface. "Now today we are going to be looking at William Shakespeare," there was a large simultaneous grown from his students "I know its not fun guys, but it's got to be learnt ok, what we are going to do is pair you up, boy-girl so you can study the balcony scene between these star-crossed lovers, now since there are less girls than boys, Paul and Shawn you will be paired together"

"What!" they both said in disgust

Shawn groaned "Only, if Im Romeo!"

"Alright, but I'm not kissing you!" Paul said and the class sniggered

"Nice one boy, now I've put all the boys names in a hat and the girls get to pick a name out of the hat, and tho shalt be thy Romeo"

John raised his hand "But sir, you don't have a hat!"

Mr Rutherford swiped the cap from off Johns head and placed bits of ripped up paper into the cap,

"Now I do" he smirked "Ok Lisa, you pick first"

And one by one the girls headed to the front of the room and drew a name from Johns cap, and slowly they all paired off. Only a few people left now as it was Maria's turn to pick a name, he knew that she couldn't pick Batista as he was paired with Ugly Betty, he crossed his fingers preying they'd be paired, she looked at the paper and groaned

"Sir, can I change?"

"Sorry, the hat has spoken, there's no going back"

Maria rolled her eye gathered her things and sat next to Randy. Randy felt slightly hurt by her comment, he had done nothing wrong.

"Now I want you guys to learn these scripts, and in a week or two, you will perform these to the class, and the ones who know the words off by heart and give it passion will be the ones with the higher grade. Good luck"

He handed the scripts around the class and there was a low muttering as the students began to learn it. Randy flipped open the first page, it just looked like gibberish, all doth's and thus's it confused him.

"Are you ok" he whispered to Maria

"Me, Im fine" she answered sarcastically and turning the page "Never better"

"Then what's with the attitude?"

"Don't act dumb Randy, I know exactly what you did at the game last night!" she hissed "why would you do such a thing, Dave did nothing to provoke you"

"It's not like that," he hissed back

"Then explain to me what it was? I have a right mind to tell McMahon"

"You can't!"

"Then tell me!"

Randy paused; he looked a cross between shameful and embarrassed "I'll show you, after school, in the library"

Maria saw that look in his eye and she felt her heart thump with pity and felt guilty for treating him so coldly, secretly under she placed her hand on top of his. As he gazed deeply into her green eyes as he held her hand, the bell rang and Randy gathered his things as quickly as he could and left the classroom in a flash.

Randy did not turn up for science class or Maths, he sat alone on the bleachers watching the clouds roll passed, he felt a sharp twinge in his stomach as he drew in oxygen, he gripped his stomach until the pain died down, he had been getting this pain on and off for a while.

"Well, well if it isn't the shit head himself" a voice called, Randy sat up to see Dave and Ken making there way over to him, right now Randy did not want to deal with them, as he begin to gather this things.

"Where you going tough guy? We know it was you and your boys Orton!" Dave yelled

"Prove it" Randy said cockily, he headed towards the pair, "You can't, can you"

"Call it a gut feeling" Dave said and Punched Randy in the stomach, Randy fell to his knees; the pain in his stomach was unbearable. He coughed and spluttered as Dave and Ken laughed and walked over him. Randy staggered to his feet, and wobbly made his way inside the building, school was nearly finished, Randy headed over to the library to wait for Maria; thankfully the Librarian Mrs Lovelorn was off ill so Maria was in charge of the Library until she came back.

Randy sat at a desk in the library, his stomach settled again and he could breathe normally,

"This better be good Randy" Maria called as she walked over to his desk, he looked up at her, and took off his jacked and slowly rolled up his shirt, his ribs were bandaged up, and his skin bruised, "You're boyfriend and his goons cracked 2 of my ribs. So I think what I did to them at the game was a little light hearted compared to what I could have done" he said in a demonic low tone lowering his shirt, he felt anger, not towards Maria but at memory of that night

Maria's jaw dropped "I…"

"No one knows, but you, not even the guys." He said coldly, he got up to leave when Maria took him by the wrist,

"Randy please, im so sorry, I had no idea"

"It's fine, really" he smiled weakly "If you don't mind, im gona skip on this tonight"

"Ok, let me lock up, I can't be bothered" she smirked "im feeling rebellious"

Randy laughed as she turned off the main lights and with linked arms walked out of the library and down the hall, there foot steps echoing; even though the school had only just finished it was like a ghost town. They stopped off at a set of lockers as Maria unlocked it and gathered up a little bag and some book which Randy carried for her. But Randy had to make a pit stop to the boys bathroom, as Maria waited out side the bathroom she noticed a blond girl, who was leaning against some lockers outside a classroom obviously waiting for someone; she had blue and white pom-poms in her hands and wore the tiniest miniskirt, and Maria rolled her eyes at her.

"About time!" she heard her say as a squeak of a class room door opening echoed very loudly down the hall, Maria glanced over once and wished she hadn't. Dave was making his way over to the other girl

"Sorry babe got caught up" Maria watched in horror as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips she didn't want to believe it, even though she saw it with her own two eyes. As the walked off down an adjacent hall, Randy walked out the boys room, he smiled at Maria, but it quickly became a frown when he saw Maria's tear stained cheeks, she was softly sobbing, Randy didn't even have to ask what was wrong, something told him it was about Dave. He held her in his arms and walked her out of the school and towards the bus stop.

"I'm Sorry Maria" he said as the linked arms walking across the court yard,

"You were right Randy, he's just a jerk, who just wanted one thing" she sighed

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

Maria paused in thought "I did," her hand slowly slid down Randy's arm to his hand; he held her delicate little hand warmly in his, and walked silently to the bus stop where they huddled like cold penguins under its broken roof. Randy wrapped his arms around her, as a bus travelled slowly down the road towards them. Maria fumbled in her pocket for the correct change and as the bus got closer she hugged Randy and kissed his cheek softly, she gazed into his stunning blue eyes and simultaneously they both moved in for a tender kiss on the lips. Maria smiled as the bus pulled up in front of her, she said her good byes before stepped onto the bus and driving away.


	7. The Brake Up

Maria sighed as she gazed out the window in home room the following morning, lost in her thoughts, replaying the same images of the night before in her head over and over again. She held her pink fluffy pen in her hand and was waving it absent minded under her nose, on the desk in front of her a tiny little blue note book lay open with little cartoon doodles drawn all over it. She watched as a bird made a nest in the tree out side the window, and watched as two boys from the Revolution gang sprayed "The Revolution is Upon us" on a wall out side the science labs and eventually chased away by the janitor flailing his broom madly in the air. The bell echoed through out the school, and before Maria had even moved the class was empty, she had English first, her heart fluttered as she skipped merrily down the hall to Mr Rutherford class. She stepped over the frame and there he was. Randy sat leaning back on his chair crafting a paper airplane, 

"1… 2… 3!" he yelled and he, Paul and Shawn all threw paper plans across the room, Randy's hit the black board with a papery thud and landed at Maria's feet, she picked it up and on the wing it had a message, it read: 

Saved You a Seat

She looked up and Randy pulled out a chair next to him with a smirk, she smiled and made her way gracefully across the classroom. She sat in her seat next to Randy as Mr Rutherford entered the room shutting the door behind him

"Ok guys lets get to it…" he began

Randy, ripped a page out of his work book scribbled a note on the page, and slid it across the table to Maria, it read, 'You seen Monkey Boy this morning?'

It was at this point, Maria glanced over at the empty desk where Dave would be sitting, and she glanced back at Randy and shook her head. She took the pen out of Randy's grasp and scribbled under his message, 'who cares?' Randy sniggered, they spent the lesson running line and not once mention what happened last night, it wasn't that Randy was ashamed, far from it in fact. He just didn't want any one from the Revolutions to find out otherwise there'd be trouble on a colossal degree. 

The morning came and went just as quickly and before they knew it, it was lunch time, once again the halls were full of hungry students all rushing towards the canteen, Maria left her class and walked down the hall in a sea of blustering students. She noticed Randy leaning against a set of lockers when he caught Maria's eye, he blushed slightly, he extended his arm and Maria linked it and they walked to the cafeteria where at a long table Randy's gang plus Torrie and Ashley, they were staring disgustedly at the food in front of them.

"Why do they insist on doing Surprise Meat day?" Shawn asked as he pushed the plate away

"It's not that bad" Adam said scoffing his face with his dinner, and the others looked at him sickened. 

Randy sat beside John and Maria sat opposite next to Ashley, she couldn't help but stair into his sparkling blue eyes. She knew what happened last night was wrong and if Dave found out, well it wasn't worth thinking about, but she did not care, she smiled as Randy threw an empty paper cup at Shawn's head. However her smile soon faded as Dave followed by Mike and Kane headed across the cafeteria to there table. He glared menacingly at Randy; he grabbed Maria by the wrist,

"What have I told you about associating with these?" 

"Associating? Wow that's a big word for you, huh Dave" Paul smirked

"Cram It!" he yelled at Paul, he grabbed Maria by the hand and pulled her off her seat "I am not going to tell you again Maria, Stay Away from Him!" He pointed at Randy, who got to his feet and gritted his teeth, fists clenched. As Dave began to walk away, Maria pulled her hand from his grasp. 

"No! I have had enough Dave! You are always telling me what to do, who I can and can't talk to and I'm sick of it!" She shouted 

Dave looked astonished, she had never spoke to him like that before, "let's go talk bout this somewhere else" 

"No, I've had enough, don't act like you care now you didn't yesterday, I saw you after school with that cheerleading slut! This relationship is over" She pulled the large grey hooded top over her head and threw it on the floor at Dave's feet, she turned her back to him and sat opposite Randy again, and all 5 members of the Chain Gang, had huge smirks on there faces. Dave looked at the crumpled hoodie on the ground, he picked it up, he felt the rage build up inside him. As he turned to walk away Randy began to sing "Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah… Hey, hey, hey… Goodbye" and Paul and Shawn joined in and so did John and Adam. And before you knew it the whole cafeteria was singing along. Dave clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white as he stormed out. Randy noticed Maria laughing as she watched Dave walk away,

"You're not upset?" he asked

Maria shook her head, "He had it coming, besides there was someone else I had an eye for" she smiled.

As the room settled down again and was filled with the sounds of clanking plates and the clatter of trays, Adam spoke up

"So what time is it all kicking off tonight?" he asked and he shovelled chocolate pudding into his mouth,

"I duno… 7ish I guess"

"How many people you got coming?" Ashley asked

"Well, there's this bunch, you two, few other guys and… oh" he looked at Maria who looked quite confused "You want to come to my house party tonight?"

"Tonight? I don't know, its a little late notice" 

"Come on Mari, it'll be awesome" Ashley said 

"You could stay for an hour or two, then head home" John added 

Maria smiled "Ok, sounds cool."


	8. Party Time

It was coming up to quarter past 7, and the sun was starting to set behind the long row of houses

It was coming up to quarter past 7, and the sun was starting to set behind the long row of houses. Maria, Ash and Torrie were walking tall down a long road, either side were house's that looked identical to the last, all with the same wooden porches, long tarmac drives and a square of grass for a front lawn, and with a chain link fence separating them. A dog barked franticly at the trio as they passed his garden, the streetlights flashed on and off like a strobe light as they walked underneath it and loud music could be heard coming from a near by bedroom. Maria was a little anxious about tonight she had never been to any party of part that didn't have pin the tale on the donkey, never the less she was happy to get out the house. He cell was nuzzled in her jacket pocket and it had been constantly ringing since she left her house, once again Dave was trying to get hold of her but Maria didn't care, she wanted nothing to do with him. They finally came to a quite run down looking home, the driveway was all cracked and weeds were growing up through the tarmac, the square of grass was over grown and the paint work on the porch was peeling off and the wood starting to rot away, however sitting on the drive was gorgeous looking car which looked very out of place next to the scruffy house. The three girls climbed the creaky porch steps and Ash knocked loudly 3 times on the front door, the could hear the low bass rhythm coming from the inside, Ash knocked again and this time Paul slowly opened the door with a cup of what could only have been alcohol in one hand and leaning against the door frame,

"Come on in ladies" he smirked and led them inside. Maria stepped over the threshold, the hall way was all wood panelled and a burn orange carpet with students from the school all hanging around lazily on the stairs, they walked through the den as Paul called it towards the kitchen, the interior was pretty much the same but there were lots of pictures hanging on the walls of a man whom Maria assumed was Randy's father, holding various fish, all different shapes and sizes and a large plasma screen TV in the corner, with more students talking and dancing to the music. They followed Paul into the kitchen where Randy stood leaning against a large stainless steel refrigerator surrounded by a horde of giggling girls. He looked up and waved at the three girls, he parted the girls like a pair of curtains and made his way over to the new comers. He hugged each one of them,

"Help yourself to drink, there's plenty of it,"

Shawn poked his head around the kitchen door "Hey Girlies!" he yelled and stumbled over to them and rested his arms on both Torrie and Ashley's shoulder "Grate Party huh?"

"Yeah" Torrie called over the music the John had just turned up "Didn't realise so many people would show up"

Ashley poured some beers from the keg that sat in the corner and handed one to Maria he frowned at it but didn't want to seem rude and she slowly sipped from the plastic cup. She smoothed down her new red and black dress and sat at a high bar stool watching Paul and Shawn mess around in a drunken state, Ashley was busy chatting up the cute basket ball all star and Torrie was busy talking to her other girlfriends, Maria felt her phone vibrate again in her jacket pocket, and with out thinking she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello" but as soon as she did she realized that it was a huge mistake, she blamed the alcohol for forgetting and as his voice came from the receiver a chill travelled down her spine.

"Hi" Dave said from the other end "Look just hear me out, im sorry for what I have done! And… where are you?" he could hear the people laughing and the loud music echoing down the phone.

"Im out, hang on" Maria said moodily and hopped off the bar stool, she climbed her way over the drunken students and out the front door, she sat on the creaky porch step her phone glued to her ear "ok, what do you want Dave, im in the middle of something"

"I know it looks bad but what happened was a mistake; I didn't mean to kiss her it just kinda happened. Mari please you got to believe me, I really don't want to loose you, I am truly sorry"

"Dave you screwed it up…"

"Please!" Dave pleaded

"Good bye Dave" and Maria hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. She rested her head in her hand,

"So he's taking to stalking you now" Maria looked up to see Randy standing at the door in a very smart shirt and jeans with two cups in his hands, "I saw you come out, thought you'd might want some company, here" he handed her a cup "it's just coke" he smiled as he sipped from his cup, she took it off him and began to sip as well

"I just don't get him you know. One minuet he doesn't want to know and then the next he's all over me, he really hurt me Randy"

"It will get easier I promise, soon you'll forget all about him" he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Talking form experiences are we?" Maria smiled and Randy nodded, she looked into his blue sparkling eyes and smiled,

"Ash and Torrie and staying over after the party along with the guys, it's a thing we normally do, they want to know if you want to stay too"

"Id like to but I really shouldn't, my mom would worry" Maria said sadly

"Call her up; tell her you're going to stay at Ashley's"

"There wouldn't be enough room for me as well"

"Your only little, we'll squeeze you in somewhere, plus I'd like you to stay" he smiled

Maria smiled back and pulled out her cell and dialled her home number. "Hi mom it's me, Ashley's having boyfriend issues and I was wondering if it was ok to stay over at hers tonight. Thanks mommy, I'll see you in the morning, night"

"That was simple" Randy said

"It was the answering machine" Maria smirked and she switched off her phone. They both sat on the step of the porch looking up at the twinkling stars but the glow from the street lamps made it hard to see them clearly, even though Maria had just survived a messy brake up, she was quite content, she rested her head on Randy's shoulder and got a strong sent of his aftershave. He lay his cheek on her head and softy kissed the top of her head, and she smiled as she looked up at him, they moved in slowly for a kiss when the door opened and a slightly drunken John poked his head out

"Shawn's been sick in the bath again"

Randy rolled his eyes "It's always the bath! I better go clean it up." Randy said getting to his feet and extending an arm to help up Maria, and the pair went inside.


	9. The Good, The Bad, And The Gorrlia

The party was coming to an end, and the guests were slowly disappearing, the house was a mess but they didn't care

The party was coming to an end, and the guests were slowly disappearing, the house was a mess but they didn't care. It was just left with Randy's boys and the three girls. Randy had headed upstairs and brought back with him four pillows and four sleeping bags,

"Sorry guys, I could only find four, we'll all have to share" he said dropping the pillows and the sleeping bags on the floor. After an hour or so of deciding who would share with whom, they all finally came to an agreement, well all bar Paul and Shawn who were forced to share with each other

"Hey I don't like this any more than you do!" Shawn said wrapping himself up in half of the opened sleeping bag

"Don't you be stealing the entire blanket!" Paul said yanking back some so the sleeping bag,

"Will you guys shut up!" John called from across the room as he snuggled down with Torrie, Adam was already asleep with Ashley curled up beside him and Maria and Randy shared the large three people sofa, Maria lay at the back of the sofa and Randy was literally hanging off the edge trying hard not to squash Maria, he had offered her one of his T-shirts to sleep in which looked huge on her, he on the other hand just wore a pair of sweatpants.

"You don't look very comfortable," Maria said

"Im fine" Randy lied trying desperately to cling onto the sofa, yet trying to maintain his cool so he didn't look like a total idiot in front of her, she smiled and rolled her eyes, pulling him closer to her, unsure of where to put himself, Randy wearily put his arm around Maria, mainly so he would not fall and so he'd be close to her. And the darkness of the night sifted into the dewy morning glow, it dawned on Randy and Maria that they had been awake all night, it was still early but neither one was in the least bit tired. They had spent the whole night just talking, and joking.

"That shirt looks a lot better on you than it does on me" Randy smiled and Maria blushed.

"I have an idea," she smiled and got off the sofa, Randy watched as she crept over to Shawn and Paul who were sleeping back to back, she gently rolled Shawn over and draped his arm across Paul; Randy got out of bed and rolled Paul over to face Shawn. Trying hard not to burst out laughing the two crawled back into there sleeping bag. This time Randy was at the back of the sofa, he wrapped his arms around Maria, so she would not fall off, he held her close to his body so close that he could feel her heart beat. They gazed into each others eyes and before they realized, they were locked into a passionate kiss. Maria bit her lip and blushed even more, Randy just grinned. She rested her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beat as he stroked her hair and the pair eventually fell asleep.

Randy slammed the front door of his house the following Monday morning and threw his bag across the front porch in anger and slumped down on the step leading down to the untidy front yard, face buried in his hands. Randy had started another day yet again arguing with his father, he gritted his teeth and balled up his fist till his knuckles turned white, as he glanced up he noticed the mail man posting letters into there mail box. Randy sprang from step like a bullet from a loaded gun and dashed to the mail box; he filtered through bills when he came to a letter addressed to him he grinned and stuffed the letter into his back pocket just as the yellow school bus pulled up behind him. He grabbed his bag and patted the red sports car lovingly on the bonnet before the bus doors opened and Randy was greeted with Dora, the she-male bus driver, she watched as Randy walked up the steps, and took a seat 4 rows behind her, he stared absent minded out the window.

"You ok bro?" John asked as he sat next to his best friend, but Randy just shrugged. "Another fight with your dad?"

"He found out about the party and hit the roof. It's not like we left a mess or anything!" Randy said clenching his fists again "Today is just going to be one of those days, you know the days where you wake up and you get nothing but Bad Luck all day"

"Nah, I don't believe in good luck, bad luck and all that mumbo jumbo. Just take it as it comes, just chill man" John said leaning back on his seat resting his feet on the head rest of the seats in front of him. Rand gazed out the window as he replayed Friday nights antics in his head, the party, the sleep over, the kiss that was his favourite part, he replayed the kiss over and over in his head, imagining what could have happened if they went further. A light bulb clicked over Randy's head, and he rummaged furiously through his bag. "Ah Crap! I forgot my sneakers!"

John laughed "Ooh Coach is going to be pissed!" Randy head butted the window and sighed "Told you, Karma's coming to bite me in the ass!"

"Randy you always fight with your dad and it's just a pair of sneakers, besides you haven't paid attention in gym for the last 5 years… why start now?"

"Your right, I'll just skip it, not like I'd miss much right?"

"Exactly!"

The old school bus drove on, past homes and shops before screeching to a stop outside Woodland High, gathered out side the giant bronze monument to Walter the Wild Dog, the schools beloved mascot the rest of the Chain Gang stood. Paul crumpled up a can of coke and threw it across the court yard and hit a greasy haired nerd on the back on the head, which made him drop all his books. The boys laughed and walked through the doors to there homeroom.

Maria sat alone at the front of the class, scribbling into her little pink note book with a matching pink fluffy pen. A hand swoops from above Maria's head and snatches up the book, Melina blew a large pink bubble and chewed her gum loudly as she began to read aloud from the note book. "Dear Diary… Oh it's a Diary!"

"Give it Back Melina!" Maria said snatching at the book but Melina pulled it out of reach

"Last Friday I went to a party…"

"MELINA!!" Maria yelled trying desperately hard to get the book back off her, Melina was just a little taller than Maria and dangled the book above her head like a cat with a piece of string. However Randy was taller than Melina and snatched the book out of her grasp with ease,

"Beat it!" Randy growled

Melina rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder and grabbed a desk at the front of the room. Randy gazed at Maria who smiled back and blushed; she gathered her stuff and sat at the desk in front of Randy. Through out homeroom Randy and Maria exchanged notes behind the teachers back but even though they thought they were being sneaky Melina was watching there every move. Randy smiled as he scribbled down on the little piece of pink paper and passed it to Maria, whose eyes grew wider and she blushed as she read it and smirked as she jotted a reply to Randy. Melina did not like this close bond that they were forming, and scowled at Maria.

As the bell Randy and they gathered there belongings before they headed to next lesson, Randy pulled Maria a side, his hand on her hip and whispered in her ear "Im skipping Gym, want to meet?" Maria smiled and winked, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching and lightly kissed her cheek, before running out of class.

As he walked the halls heading to his last lesson before lunch he was greeted with Melina, "I wouldn't waste you time Randy" she said, Randy looked at her rather confused "With Maria, if the rumours are anything to go by"

"What rumours?"

"That her and Dave are back together"

"You're lying; she would never give him a second chance"

"Well what I heard is they met up Saturday, gave her flowers the whole works; they talked and there back together again, look for your self." Melina smirked but sure enough there was Dave laughing with his posse and his arm around a small brunette girls shoulder, Maria's shoulder. Randy felt a lump in his throat "Don't worry Randy, At least you have your boys right?" she laughed and he stormed past not even noticing his Chain Gang who all stood puzzled as they followed there obviously pissed off leader. As Randy walked off Melina headed over the Revolutions

"Worked like a charm… as if he fell for it!" Melina laughed

Dave who had his arm around who Randy through was Maria turned out to be one of the cheerleaders on Melina's team. "Maria will be yours in no time Big D"

Dave smirked and shooed the cheerleader away, as he laughed to himself.


	10. Mistakes

As the bell rang for lunch and the halls were flooded with the calls of the student body as they all hurried to there next class, Maria pushed her way through the crowds to her locker, as it swung open and a single piece of paper fluttered gracefully fro

As the bell rang for there final lesson of the day and the halls were flooded with the calls of the student body as they all hurried to there last class, Maria pushed her way through the crowds to her locker, as it swung open and pulled out a set of History books, she walked down the halls grasping the books close to her chest, when someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her sharply to one side. Dave was standing in front of her,

"Maria, just hear me out one last time…"

"Dave I have said all I needed to say to you, and if you ever come near me again I will not hesitate to file a restraining order" she said pulling her arm free from his grasp

"Maria. Don't be like that baby, we had something special, I treated you like a princess, don't you want that?"

"I want you to leave me alone!" Maria turned to walk away but Dave squeezed her arm tightly and pulled her back

"Don't Walk Away From Me!" he hissed

"Dave Your Hurting me!" Maria gasped

"Hey!" Paul along with Shawn and Adam advanced on the pair, "Let go of her"

"But Out Helmsly! This has nothing to do with you!" he said tightening his grip around Maria's arm, so much so Maria yelped with pain

"Dave you're hurting me!" she cried

The lockers clattered when the full force of Dave crashed into them as Paul pinned him against the metal doors and stared him cold in the eyes holding him by his shoulders

"Maria is our friend," he said angrily "so she is our business, you stay away from her, otherwise you have us to answer to, got it?" he said through gritted teeth, he let go of Dave as the four of them headed to chemistry.

"You ok?" Shawn asked putting his arm around her shoulder?

"He just really hurt my arm" she rolled up her sleeve; there were 4 bright red finger marks where Dave's hand had been.

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed

"Damn Girl" Paul added

Maria rolled her sleeve down, "Please don't tell Randy, he'll go after him other wise and I don't want him to get suspended" she pleaded

"We won't" Shawn smiled.

Randy sat alone in history class absent minded staring out the window into the grey and miserable day, he watched as the rain drops trickled down the dirty window pain, he tapped his pen rhythmically on the desk and sighed. The lesson was nearly over and Randy as per usual had done nothing all lessons. John who was busy flirting with one of the smarter girls, and copying the answers of her noticed Randy looking down.

"What up bro?" John asked but Randy just ignored him, "what's happened? Your only ever like this when you have girl troubles"

Randy sighed "She's back with Dave" he said as he watched yet another rain drop trickle down the window

"What! Seriously?"

"I saw them, in the hall before lunch; they were all over each other"

"Harsh, sorry man." John patted him friendly on the back as the bell for the end of lesson rang out, Randy gathered his belongings and threw his backpack over his one shoulder and left with out saying a word or waiting for John.

"Wait Up!" John called after him, but it was too late, Randy had already left, he put the last scrap of paper in his bag and followed the rest of the students out the room, he walked down the hall with the flow of students when he caught up with the rest of the gang and Maria,

"Where's Randy?" Adam asked

John shrugged "took off like a shot after class, didn't have time to catch up with him, I thought he's meet up with you guys"

"We haven't seen him, he's been acting weird all day" Paul said

"Yeah and I know why" John said looking at Maria

"What?"

"He knows about you and Dave and he is pissed."

"He does? How did he find out?" Maria questioned

"He saw you, and is mega upset that you never told him"

"I was just looking out for him, I better find him" Maria said rushing off in search of Randy. She pushed passes students but hadn't got a clue where to look first, she checked the Library, detention hall even the boys bathroom, but he was no where to be seen. She leaned against a window in one of the halls that looked out at the miserable weather, she was about to give up and go home when a shadow caught her eye from the belchers over looking the football field, she pulled her jacket hood over her head and walked out into the rain towards the ominous shadow sitting alone, as she got closer she recognised who it was.

"Hey you, been looking for you everywhere" she called "What you doing out here, you'll catch your death!" she climbed the steps towards him and sat uncomfortably on the wet seat next to him.

Randy looked up from staring at the floor, the gel had washed out his hair and his fringe was in his eyes, he brushed it to the right side of his face, his clothes were soaked through, and he was shivering.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked quietly

"I saw you, you ok?" but Randy didn't answer he continued to stare at the ground "I'm sorry I never told you, I was just looking out for you"

"Looking out for me!" he snapped "is that what you call it?"

"Why are you being so nasty? Im the one that got hurt"

"Oh Yeah you looked pretty hurt earlier! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me seeing you two? It takes a lot for me to open up to anyone, especially a girl and you just threw it back in my face"

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked, Randy looked up and gazed into her eyes, he saw the expression on her face and realized she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"You and Dave, before lunch, I saw you two, together"

Maria looked horrified at him "Please tell me your kidding,"

"Melina told me…"

"Melina set you up," she interrupted "Dave came up to me, begging me to take him back, and I said no"

"But I saw you with him"

"It wasn't me Randy, I swear. Ask Paul or Shawn, they'll tell you what happened! They were there"

"What happened?" Randy asked as rain dripped off his nose, Maria gingerly rolled up her sleeve to revile four purple bruises that looked like stubby finger marks on her arm

"I thought you were upset because I never told you that… Dave did this"

"He did this!" Maria nodded "Why wouldn't you tell me!" he said his voice rising

"Because I knew you would go after him, and I didn't want you to get suspended" she rolled down her sleeve, she looked ashamed and looked at his feet. She was freezing, soaking and began to shiver. Randy lifted her chin up and kissed her tenderly on the lips in the pouring rain, she wrapped his arms around him and he held her close as he felt her shivering body.

"Lets go home" he smiled, took her by the hand and they walked out of the school to Randy's house in the rain and all the while holding hands.


	11. Start Of Somthing New

"Didn't hear from him all night, it just let slip, I feel bad," Shawn sighed leaning against the wall of the lockers as Paul rummaged within his.

"In all fairness, he was going to find out sooner or later, there was no way we were going to keep that from him."

The two were finally joined by John and Adam, "still no luck?" Adam asked Paul

"I swear I put it in here, Arrgh man!" he pulled out a lunch bag, in side was a mouldy old green sandwich. "I think it was Tuna" he gagged and he dropped it into a nearby trashcan and slammed his locker door. "Well, guess I'll have another detention with Miss Wilson."

Shawn smirked "like you're complaining" and glanced down at his phone; he checked his messages for a third time that morning "hey, has anyone heard off Randy?" He asked "I've text him at least three times this morning and he's not replied," John and Adam shook their heads, "you think he's really mad at me?"

"I think he's going to be pissed at all of us, we all kept it from him," John said reassuringly,

"You don't think he went after Batista do you?" Shawn asked worryingly

"He's not that stupid" Adam smirked as they walked up the busy halls to their first lesson, English.

They grabbed their seats at the back of the class as usual, saving one empty seat for their leader,

"Alright Guys and Dolls let's get this party started" Mr Rutherford yelled over the chattering students as he walked into the room and as always placed his suit case of the desk at one end and sat on the opposite edge. "Now last time we started looking at the balcony scene, I hope you guess have been studying it because you will be performing it to me at the end of the lesson, for the first..." the door opened and Randy with Maria walked in sounding and looking out of breath,

"Sorry were late sir... bus troubles" Randy puffed

"Randy Orton why am I not surprised, but Miss Kanellis... very unlike you, your letting your standards slip girlfriend, take a seat both of you" he waited for the pair of them to be seated before continuing. Randy sat in the empty his friends had left for him and Marias sat by a group of giggling girls, which unfortunately was scarily close to Batista. "As I was saying, for the first few minutes I'm going to discuss what were going to do Next week... Next week were going to be moving away from the romance side of Romeo and Juliet and looking more in depth at the deaths and fights, analysing them, getting to grips and maybe doing some more acting... But I want you to push all the desks and chairs to the sides of the room and get into your pairs, you will have 5 minutes practice and they you will perform to the class."

The class was filled with the scraping of chairs and desks and the 7 pairs of people all spawned off to separate areas of the room. After what seemed like a very long practice Mr Rutherford gathered the students again and set the first pair off to perform, he had pulled a desk into the centre of the room to represent the balcony.

3 pairs had preformed including Paul and Shawn's all male comedy performance, Dave and Betty had just finished and Mr Rutherford called up Randy and Maria. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach,

"I'm nervous," she whispered

"Don't be, just pretend it's you and me in my lounge like we practised last night" he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Ok Kids... and Action!"

Maria sat on the desk, putting on a true performance unlike some of the others did, the pair began the same scene that 4 other couples preformed before them, however unlike the others there was an element of truth to their performance, there was passion and romance that they brought to their roles. As they finished the bell rang for second period, Mr Rutherford applauded as they left the make shift stage.

"Guys that was beautiful, really felt the passion, totally make up for your lateness, ok be nice and early next week kids, class dismissed"

Maria caught a glimpse of Dave scowling but she didn't care, she smiled as she caught up with her girls as they left the class, Randy watched her walk down the hall; she gave a back glance at him and smiled.

"Randy Man," Shawn clapped his hand on his shoulder "it's been eating me up all day! I got to get it off my chest"

"Dude its fine" he smiled. He patted his back "Actually Shawn, I got to thank you, you have started something beautiful."

Shawn looked very puzzled "Really, How?"

"You're tapping that aren't you?" Paul yelled slapping Randy's back. They pushed passed a bunch of giggling first years and a group of nerds gathered around the water fountain and headed to the gym for their second lesson, and the only thing Randy could even think of was Maria, her smile, her eyes, how hot she looks in those tight yellow Gym shorts. They spent the whole night together rehearsing the play at Randy's place, up until the early hours of the morning, practicing the play, kissing, talking, more kissing. Randy hadn't felt this happy in a very long time, as much as he tried to hide his overwhelming happiness from the guys, the more it was obvious.

"Dude just for you own safety, try to tone down the smiling when you go into the locker room." John said as they walked through the gym to the locker rooms

"Can't help it, it's a good day"

"Dude we have Dodge ball against the Revolutions... how is that a good day?" Shawn questioned.

Randy knew he was heading into a beat down but he did not care, he was happy and nothing could spoil that mood.


End file.
